Pikkon (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 22 Pikkon collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 12 *Release date: 1996 The first Pikkon model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 12 (Series 12). Pikkon stood firm with his clothing intact and his facial reaction as stoic and serious as ever. His clothing is also seen flailing with the wind. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Android 19, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Gotenks, Master Roshi, and Kid Buu. *Combat Super Guerriers diorama No. 6 *Release date: 1996 Released in conjunction with AB's miniature figurines and the basic Super Guerriers figures, the "Combat" diorama sets were a unique addition and likely the very first sets to feature fight sequences. There are 6 unique sets included in this "Combat" series for the Super Guerriers lineup. Pikkon versus Goku with his Halo is one of them. The diorama portrays Pikkon as he is lifting his leg in an attempt to kick at Goku as his arms are seen flailing in opposite directions. Other battle scenes included in this set are Janemba versus Gogeta, Turles versus Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Goku with Halo versus Super Saiyan Vegeta with Halo, Frieza versus Gohan with Great Saiyaman clothing, and Janemba versus Veku. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie D *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Super Saiyan Gogeta and the boxart features an image of Super Saiyan Vegito. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Dr. Gero, Android 16, Raditz, Piccolo, a Cell Jr., Pikkon, Mr. Satan, Kid Trunks, Goku blasting, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Krillin, Krillin with hair, Goku collecting energy for the Spirit Bomb, Goten, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegito, adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Goku in fighting stance, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Goku levitating, Super Saiyan Future Trunks with battle armor, Goku with arms raised, Gohan with Orange Star High School outfit, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan with cape, Super Saiyan Goku in prepared stance, and Super Saiyan Goku standing for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Majin Buu Battle Part 23 Keshi Set *Release date: 1994 This miniature Keshi set Part 23 has included a few of the characters from the Majin Buu Saga and the Great Saiyaman Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Pikkon, Great Saiyaman, Olibu, Kibito, Supreme Kai, Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, Kid Trunks, Mr. Satan, and Videl. *SD Part 2 Dragon Ball Miniature Finger Puppet Chibi Set *Release date: Unknown A few miniature finger puppet toys were released incorporating some characters from the Majin Buu debacle. Pikkon was amongst these few characters. All the pieces are made in a very cute chibi style and are rather small pieces. Pieces included in this small SD Part 2 series are Kibito, Supreme Kai, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon, Super Saiyan Goku with Halo, Piccolo, and Android 18 for a total of 10 pieces in this set. This Pikkon miniature finger puppet was released as a colored version. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Part 9 *Release date: 2007 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included Pikkon in Part 9 of the series. Pikkon stands firm with a distinct collected stare and very solid piercing expression, especially modeled with a determined glare. Released in September 2007, the series also included Goku with a pole, Goku in the end of DBZ, Super Saiyan Vegito, Turles, Cyborg Frieza, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Adult Gohan with the Z Sword, and Master Roshi. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Part 9 *Release date: 2007 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same Pikkon figurine is included in this set along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in September 2007, this part of the Hyper Figuration series (primarily revolving around some of the movie characters and a portion of the Majin conflicts, was followed by Series 10). *HG Part 16 *Release date: 2008 The HG collection has a wide variety of characters released in numerous sets by Bandai. Pikkon has made an appearance in HG Collection Part 16, which was released in January, 2008. Standing at 7.5 cm, he appears with both arms twisting in front as he prepares to unleash his devastating Hyper Tornado maneuver. There’s a great amount of impression on his twisting movement, signifying the collection of aura and rotation cycle, also flailing his clothing and garb in numerous directions around his body. Much like all HG Collection series figurines, the collectible stands smaller in size but delivers a great deal of detail. Also included in this Part 16 release are a pair of Cell Juniors, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman clothing, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Goku, and two different variants of Piccolo extending his long Namekian arm (one with his arm fully extended and the other with him preparing to do so). Banpresto *High Grade Coloring Keychain series 3 *Release date: Unknown Banpresto has released a highly detailed Pikkon keychain figure as a part of the “High Grade Coloring” Series 3 set. The figure stands at approximately 3 inches tall. Also included in this keychain assortment was Tapion, Bardock, Goku, and Super Saiyan Broly. The Pikkon comes with both arms dangling beside him as he maintains a calm posture, with his clothing and garb flowing. The figure has an airbrushed paint job and there’s a nice distinguishing factor is the great impression placed on Pikkon’s face, which is made slightly sharper and the overall shiny tint of the coloring scheme makes it a unique piece. *DWC Dragon World Collectible Kai Series Volume 5 *Release date: 2010 The Banpresto DWC Kai series Volume 5 includes Pikkon as collectible number DBZ039 in the miniature series and was released in April, 2010. The figure comes with both hands tightly gripped, one raised upward and the other kept below whilst his feet are spread apart. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Pikkon figurine stands at around 7.5 cm. Others included in this same set are Tapion, Farmer (with shotgun), Super Saiyan Gogeta, Goku (wedding clothing), Chi-Chi (wedding clothing), Kid Gohan, and King Yemma. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Part 17 *Release date: 2008 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Pikkon was a capsule special edition set released in April 2008. The series, entitled “Tenkaichi Budokai,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series in relation to the world tournament bouts. This specific diorama portrayed Pikkon declaring victory in the Other World Tournament along with the Alien Announcer behind him. Pikkon’s model is well-detailed for a miniature diorama piece and the overall impression on his firm stance of victorious glory is perfected in this collectible. Others included in this set are the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer riding his hover-car, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Giran attacking Kid Goku with his Merry-Go-Round Gum, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. *Capsule Neo Part 17 *Release date: 2008 Released in April 2008, this series, much like its predecessors, was also released as an alternate gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions along with colored ones. Pikkon’s victorious position still remains the same even with this alternate color version. Others included in this set are the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer riding his hover-car, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Giran attacking Kid Goku with his Merry-Go-Round Gum, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. Plex *Anime Heroes Series 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Pikkon has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Pikkon’s facial reaction here displays a serious martial arts position as he is prepared for the Other World Tournament, maintaining a gripped hand on one side and a raised arm on the other. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Pikkon was no exclusion as when series 12 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Amongst the various “Saga Continues” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Pikkon miniature figurine. This time, the figurine is positioned in a basic stance with both arms dangling beside him whilst his feet are maintained in unison. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release, however. This is another of the versions of Pikkon produced by Irwin as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Pikkon with his clothing flailing in front of him. Jakks Pacific *Series 13 Kid Buu Saga *Release date: 2003 This Pikkon figure was the first 5-inch scale release of the character. Released in 2003, the box art was designed to go along with the rest of the Series 13 set. Others included in this series were Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Battle Damaged Goku, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Super Buu. The packaging for each of these characters also includes three random Dragon Balls. Pikkon’s packaging is distinguished further by a “Kid Buu Saga” specification notated at the front of the box mockup. Pikkon’s figure is modeled with his removable hat. *Fusion Reborn Series 1 *Release date: 2006 Released in 2006 by Jakks Pacific was the “Fusion Reborn” series, which included an assortment related specifically to the “Fusion Reborn” movie. This set incorporated a re-release of the previous Pikkon figure first introduced as a part of the Series 13 lineup. This time, the figure was also packaged with a randomized “Transformation” series collectible TCG card. The packaging front reads “BONUS Score Trading Card Included!” Others included in this same “Fusion Reborn” Series 1 assortment are Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gogeta, and Super Saiyan Goku. The initial box mockup has a red lining and red lettering scheme for the characters included in this roster. This would later be altered to an orange scheme for the “Fusion Reborn” series 2 set and revert to a red scheme for the “Fighting Forces” series released the next year. *Fusion Reborn Series 2 *Release date: 2006 Released in May 2006, Jakks has offered yet another Pikkon figure as a re-release. This figure is a part of the “Fusion Reborn” series 2 release. Surprisingly, Pikkon was also included with the series 1 release of the Fusion Reborn set. This figure’s packaging is different from the previous one, however, due to being a smaller box overall and this time, not including a randomized card in its packaging. The Pikkon figure remains the same as the previous release and is not a different model whatsoever. The packaging portrays his name in bold orange letters, which would be further altered to a red variant for the next Pikkon release in the “Fighting Forces” lineup. Others included in this same set are Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gogeta, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Fighting Forces *Release date: 2007 Released in July 2007, Jakks has offered yet another Pikkon figure as a re-release. This set is named “Fighting Forces” and includes some characters that had previously been released in the prior Jakks installments. The names on the packaging are written with a dark red as opposed to a vivid orange from the prior set that featured Pikkon. The packaging is also differentiated by the red outlining as opposed to the orange. Other than these minor packaging differentials, however, the figure remains very much the same as before. Others included in this “Fighting Forces” set are Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Buu, Goku, Super Saiyan Vegito (misspelled as Vegeto on the packaging). Unifive *Goku Daikessen Part 2 *Release date: 2005 Pikkon made an appearance in Banpresto's Goku Daikessen Part 2 Unifive posing set released in February 2005. Standing at approximately 4 inches, he is modeled to look serious and sleek as well as given a more sharp and accurate look. The Pikkon is seen with multiple joints and has better articulation as previous releases and future installments in the Daikessen series. Also included in this set is Majin Vegeta, Dabura, a pair of Saibamen, Super Saiyan Goku with a Halo, and Goku with a Halo. Cremino *Rubber Toy and Chocolate Flavored Candy series *Release date: 2012 A miniature rubber set released by Cremino comes with chocolate flavored candy. All four major sagas in the series have been released in this format, including the Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. Pikkon appears once in this mini-wrapped set in a piece very similar to the mold seen in Super Guerriers Coffret No. 12, with his hands to his sides and his feet in unison as his clothing flows with the wind. There is a wide variety of characters included in this mini set. The packaging reads "Juguete" which means "Toy" and the details read "Golosina Sabor A Chocolate," which translated means "Chocolate Flavored Candy." The Toei Animation logo is also present on the wrapping. The miniature figurines are produced in numerous colors, which in the case of Pikkon's piece, is available in blue, red, and a transparent yellow. Giochi Preziosi *Terrore Profondo *Release date: Unknown The initial Giochi Preziosi figures had a large repertoire of characters included in the set. Many of these pieces were smaller versions of other previous molds or just plain re-releases of Jakks Pacific figures. This specific Pikkon piece was originally produced by Jakks Pacific but was re-released by Italian manufacturer Giochi Preziosi. The Pikkon is the same figure from the Fusion Reborn series of the Jakks Pacific lineup. This packaging features an image of Pikkon as he is in a battle-ready stance. The set is titled "Terrore Profondo," which translated means "Deep Terror." Other pieces included in this same set are Super Saiyan Goku, Perfect Cell, Great Saiyaman, and Super Saiyan Gohan. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise